InuYasha:The Next Generation
by Akatsuki FTW
Summary: InuYasha and kagome's children along with shippou, and miroku's son all are forced to look for shards of the genkai jewel after Kagome's daughter breaks it. Lots of OcXOc IxK MxS SxR AxK Takes place after final act.
1. Chapter 1 In which we introdce charcters

_**Present Day: Kikyou's POV**_

Today is the first day of our last year in junior high.

I know what you're thinking—my life is perfectly normal, but it's the complete opposite.

My name is Kikyou Higurashi, and I had transferred to a new school. No, not because we moved; it's because of those damn boys back at my old school. They bullied me just because I was different from everybody else. First, there was my physical appearance: Unlike my normal-looking human classmates, I had puppy ears, claws, and fangs. Another reason the boys always picked on me was the fact that I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I guess it was because I was a pacifist—I preferred to settle things in a nonviolent manner. Unfortunately, the bullies took advantage of this fact and had dubbed me as their personal punching bag.

Now, after that awful experience, you could say that I've become more 'locked away.' I usually kept to myself and was more reserved with my feelings and emotion.

However, it wasn't really that terrible. My twin brother, Shiniji, was and still is my protective brother. Whenever the bullies picked on me, Shiniji would appear out of nowhere like a superhero and beat those boys senselessly. Sometimes, I tried to stop him, but my attempts were fruitless and he gave each boy permanent facial damage. I felt that they deserved it, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel pity for them.

So, in a nutshell, I was bullied at my old school and Shinji kept getting caught by a teacher whenever he beat up the bullies. Of course, the principal told my mom what happened. Finally, after several phone calls from Principal Kimiko, Mom decided to just transfer Shiniji and me. She said that at Shikon Junior High School, Shinji and I could have a fresh start.

The only downside to this solution was the skimpy uniform, particularly the skirt. I can't tell you how many times I had tried to pull the skirt as low as possible; unfortunately, it only went to my knees. Ugh, I _really_ hate looking girly. If there was a person named Girly, I would strangle her…or him. Whatever it would be.

After my sixth attempt to make the skirt look a little more modest, Shiniji looks over to me, giving a look that says, 'It's okay, sis.'

We were just finishing up with breakfast and carrying our plates to the dishwasher when I tugged down my blouse over my hips.

" You look fine, Kiki," he reassures me. "Quit stressing out about it."

I smile at him. "Thanks, Shiniji,"

We put our plates and silverware into the dishwasher. After closing the door to the dishwasher, Shiniji asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I nod. We grab our book bags from the foyer and head for the door.

" Wait!" Shiniji and I pause at the threshold and turn to see our mother jogging up to us, holding something in her hand. "Kiki, honey, don't forget your hat!" She handed me a black cap with a red frame*.

I plop the cap on my head and, after making sure that my ears were covered, head out with my brother, feeling unbelievably nervous.

_**Feudal Era: Inutashio's POV**_

"Inutashio, watch out!" Uncle Miroku called.

I turn around just in time to see the pig demon lunging at me. I dodge his attack and latch onto him, digging my claws deep into his thick skin. "Poison whip!" I scream, and poison flows out from my claws and into the pig demon. He tries to lash out at me, but the poison was quickly affecting him, slowing his movement down. I crouch down and flex my fingers to prepare for my finisher move. I leap into the air and, once I was close enough, swing my hand and scream, "Enemy Peeler!" **.

The pig demon releases an earsplitting roar as my claws dug long deep slashes down his throat. I land on my feet and straighten up, just in time to watch the lifeless demon collapse to the ground.

"Great job," praises Uncle Miroku. "Let's go—Aunt Sango and your cousin are waiting."

But I wasn't really paying attention. At the mention of my cousin Masaki and the quick mental note that my aunt was her mother, I found myself thinking about my own mother.

I remember when I asked my father seven years ago what she was like. I was nine years old when I had asked him, "Daddy, what was Mommy like?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes. Instead, he gazed at my hair. It was silvery white like his, except it had natural raven-colored tips. "She was beautiful," he finally responded.

"Tell me more, Dad," I nagged. He just shook his head. I could have sworn that I saw sadness glint in his eyes, so I decided to abandon the topic for my dad's sake.

That was seven years ago.

I can still remember the day my father left.

I had went with Aunt Sango to get firewood for Dad. A demon by the name of Etchi attacked us. I had taken out my whip, but, for some reason, it had refused to work. Aunt Sango's weapon, on the other hand, was absorbed by Etchi. My dad rescued us just in time. Aunt Sango had sprinted off to fetch Uncle Miroku. I wanted to stay and help my father fight, but he had turned to me and told me to run. I didn't really want to leave him alone with the demon, but I forced myself to run away. Alas, I was still young and did not know how to navigate my way around the seemingly endless forest. For two long days, I had searched for my father…But I couldn't find him. Feeling hopeless, I had assumed that the demon Etchi had killed my father. I vowed to avenge my father, and had spent over six years searching for Etchi. My pursuit, however, was disrupted when Uncle Miroku found me and persuaded me to live with him.

Present Day: Kikyou's POV

"Class, we have two new students," The teacher turns to Shiniji and me. "Please introduce yourselves."

I chose to answer for us. "I'm Kikyou, and this is my brother Shiniji." I shakily smile and my fingers instinctively fly up to the top of my head to make sure the cap was still on.

"Please take off your hat," the teacher says to me.

"I-I can't," I stammer.

"Take off the hat." His tone sounds irritated.

"My mother told me to keep it on at all times."

"Take. Off. The. Hat."

"She said she can't," Shiniji snaps. "What are you going to do—send her to the office just because of our mother told her to keep her hat on?" Why is he so protective? He must have gotten it from dad.

"Please stop," I whisper to him. I turn back to the teacher and spat, "I'll take of the damn hat if that's what you want, you bastard."

"Get out of my classroom!" He roars, pointing at the door. My brother and I wordlessly leave the room.

It isn't until after we reach the end of the hallway when I broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. That bastard's gonna pay."

After that incident, a lot of the kids were afraid of us and it seemed that the next six months were going to be the worst of my life.

_**Feudal Era: Inutaisho's POV**_

We were halfway home when I sensed it. I pause on the dirt path and ask, "Uncle Miroku, do you sense a demonic aura?"

" Yes," he gravely replies. "Unfortunately, it seems we have to get back to work." He sighs heavily and swivels around just in time to fling three sutras at an approaching bird demon.

So? What do you think? I'll post chapter two as soon as it's done!

Oh and I don't own InuYasha. The only things I own are the characters of Inutashio, Kikyou, and Shiniji. I even borrowed two of those names.

* Yeah that's Inuyasha's hat!

** Iron reaver…

I'd like to thank my beta reader inuxkags to help me edit. You rock inuxkags


	2. Chapter 2 in which we meet the others

_Kikyou POV_

" Mom, I'm home," I called as I walked into the shrine.

From the kitchen, Mom called back, "Honey, I'm cooking ramen and stir fry. You should start your homework until dinner's ready."

Shiniji and I decided to go to the well instead. The homework could wait.

" Bro, do you ever feel like the well is calling us?" I inquired as I sat down on the wooden steps of the well-house.

"I smell an odd scent here. It smells like Mom, Grandpa, Uncle Souta, and Grandma," he responded (he has a very delicate sense of smell). "There's also a new scent," he added after a long pause.

"Does it smell familiar?" I had a feeling he would shake his head no.

"It kind of smells like you, but you smell kind of like Mom, too," he told me.

At first, I was confused. What was that supposed to mean? After a while, though, it made sense. Could Shiniji possibly mean that he could smell our _father_?

My father come to this era by the well. When I pictured what my father looked like, an image of a dog-eared man with silver hair came to mind.

Shiniji braced his hands on the lip of the wooden well, gazing down into the seemingly endless pit. "We have to go down," he said.

_Inutaisho POV_

"Uncle Miroku, what was my mother like?" I asked.

My uncle tilted his head back to stare at the clear blue sky, his dark blue eyes squinting against the dazzling sunlight. "She had black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes…and her butt felt really good." I didn't know whether to patiently wait for him to go on or to slap him. I mean, we were talking about _my mother_ here! "She loves you a lot, but can't be here," my uncle quietly added, looking at me.

Why couldn't she be here? What was preventing my mother from being here to comfort me when I was missing my father? "Why isn't she here?" I interrogated.

"She _wants_ to be here, but…" He paused.

I realized that this conversation was over. Something about the way Uncle Miroku paused and looked hesitant implied that—somehow—my mother was different. I wish I knew why, though.

_Kikyou POV_

"No way! I'm not going into the bottom of a freaking dry well!" I screeched at Shiniji. "There's no water down there, and the last thing I want is to fall to my death willingly! No! I'm not jumping! No way!"

"Why? Are you scared?" He folded his arms over his chest, smirking at me.

"No! I just don't want to die!" I snapped. I gestured to the well. "Besides, who knows how deep that thing is? For all we know, it could never end!"

Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind. "Shiniji!" I screamed, reaching for him. My brother latched onto my hand, but we were eventually surrounded by an eerie purple mist and dragged into the well.

"Give me the jewel you half-hanyou!" screeched the creature. Half-hanyou? Those weren't real. I couldn't help but laugh. "You dare laugh at me?" she shrieked.

Then, something weird happened. My feet touched a surface, and the creature that was clutching on to me suddenly dissipated, just like the purple mist that had engulfed Shiniji and me. He and I exchanged confused looks.

He was the first to speak. "That was…"

"Weird," I finished, nodding in agreement.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"Right."

We grabbed onto a vine and pulled ourselves out of the well. It wasn't as deep as I'd thought, thank goodness. Once I heaved myself over the lip of the well, I was slightly taken aback to be surrounded by a lush forest instead of the eerie darkness of the well-house.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In a forest on the other side of the well," my brother bluntly replied.

"This better not be another _Wizard of Oz_ moment," I muttered.

"We can sleep on the tree branches," suggested Shiniji. "I'll let you have first pick."

I swear, my brother is too obsessed with protecting me and is also the most bipolar person ever. At first, it appears he has no intent on helping anyone, but once you get to know him he gets very protective over things.

I looked at my limited amount of choices: sleeping in a tree or sleeping on the grass. I didn't like the idea of either. Sleeping in mud was gross, but sleeping in a tree had the risk of falling.

"I'll take the grass," I told him.

That night, I fell asleep on the cold ground. Although the blades of grass prickled my skin, it beat having to sleep on a branch a hundred feet off the ground. On the bright side, though, I'd found a spot where there was no mud.

The next morning, I woke up to men yelling in the distance. I couldn't make out exactly what they were talking about—since I was still a bit groggy from being woken up—but I was able to catch a snippet of the hollers:

"Look at those ears! It _has_ to be a demon! We'll bring it to the slayers."

Slayers? I was about to shake Shiniji awake until we were suddenly surrounded. Next thing I knew, Shiniji and I were dragged by a group of men to a village.

"Monk Miroku! We found these two demons over by the Bone Eater's well!" a man told the monk, who was clothed in a purple kimono.

"Very well. I will look into this," replied the monk as he walked over to me.

My brother was somehow still asleep. I couldn't believe him—sleeping through a whole attack on us! I knew better than to wake him up. He was extremely cranky when woken up. I was weakened severely by the kidnapping episode, so I couldn't even claw at the rope that bound my wrists.

"Let me see your face," the monk commanded.

I let him inspect my face. My ears twitched nonstop, for some reason. Probably because I was nervous.

"I see," he murmured. Very descriptive.

Just then, there was an explosion as a demon burst through the wall. "Give me the Jewel of Gonokai!" she shrieked.

The Jewel of Gone-What now? Oh, who cares, this insane freak-show wanted to kill everybody for some jewelry. My claws extended and ripped through the ropes. Leaping in the air, I screamed, "_Demon Reaper_!"

Crap! I missed! How could I have missed—she was right in front of me! The demon swerved around me and sank her teeth into my side. A blood-red jewel plopped out from my wound—which was really nasty, by the way. I didn't remember eating anything the size of a ping pong ball. Anyways, I digressed.

I dropped to the ground, cringing in pain as I clutched my side. But I quickly recovered and struck the demon with another attack. Luckily, my claws made contact and her body was ripped to pieces.

"How did you like that?" I asked, smirking down at the body parts raining from the air.

The monk snapped out of his trance (way to do nothing to help me out, buddy) and asked, " What is your name?"

I was a little stunned by this question. To be honest, I was kind of expecting gratitude, or even some praise for my battle. "Kikyou. Kikyou Higurashi," I answered. I knelt down on the floor, still pressing a hand to my wound.

Suddenly, the monk untied the ropes from my brother. I was too stunned to speak. Why was he setting my brother free?

"I know your parents," the monk said, "Your mother hasn't gotten old, has she?"

I refused to respond to this dumb monk. He sounded like a really bad womanizer as far as I could tell.

"You have to protect this jewel from evil," said the monk, handing me the red jewel that came out of my side. I winced—there was still blood on the little gemstone. I wiped it clean with my blouse.

"My name is Miroku, by the way," the monk added.

Monk Miroku, I thought. Sounds like a children's show. I giggled at the thought.

"Is something funny?" he asked, looking offended.

I hastily shook my head.

"Uncle Miroku, who are you talking to?" a voice questioned.

"Yeah, Daddy, who are you talking to?" another voice, this one younger-sounding inquired.

"Come here, you need to meet someone." Mr. Miroku called.

_Mr. Miroku_? Where am I—at school? I chuckled to myself.

"Do you smell a familiar scent?" Miroku asked a boy that was standing at the door frame. The boy looked a lot like me. He had the same ears, the same eyes…even the same claws. It was like he was my clone. Except his hair was the color of my brother's—silvery white. He glanced over at Shiniji and me, his nose twitching as if he smelled something interesting. He nodded as an answer to the monk's question.

"You all have to find your father," Miroku said. He directed his next statement to the child standing beside my clone. "Miyatsu, please help them."

"Our father?" the boy asked, wrinkling his eyebrows. He gestured to Shiniji (who was _still_ sleeping, miraculously) and me. "_They're_ my brother and sister?"

" Hi," I murmured. "I'm Kikyou and that's Shiniji."

" Oh. I'm Inutaisho," he said with a weird look on his face.

On to the great next chapter. I really Hope you like next chapter contains Fluffy and a new OC! You'll never guess whom. Kikyou has to find out some new things too.

Oh! I don't own Inuyasha But I do own my OC's but not the names not yet anyway…

Big thanks to My beta inuXkags You should see how hard they work to transform my story!


	3. Note

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but my beta has taken two months and still hasn't sent it back. ugh… I will remove this when the rel chapter two comes out sorry…

Later,

The Writer


End file.
